


Happy New Year

by t0ph



Series: Eagle [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Lime, Parkour, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Videogames, Where Do We Stand, like if you squint really hard, lowkey crossover with assassins creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ph/pseuds/t0ph
Summary: Unexpected visits from sorta-boyfriends on New Years Eve is always fun, right? Especially when they freak you out on accident from standing on rooftops with a mutual stare.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually listening to FancyLadySnackCake's Wrench-themed Spotify playlist while I'm typing this and I've never thought more that Wrench and I have similar music tastes than in this moment. Sure, this is a fic for Aiden, but you should still listen to it.

It was the night of New Years, people in Chicago were up in arms and partying like their lives depended on it. Crowded into bars, drinking themselves into the new year. But not Jamie. She'd taken to the rooftops for a night run. Well, an assassin's kind of night run, anyways. Sneakers hit the concrete, a rhythmic left-right-left-right tapping as she ran as if her life depended on it. She reached the edge of the building, readying herself to jump. She'd done this lots of times before, she could make it. That was when she saw it. On the other side of the gap, was... something. Somebody? She stopped in her tracks, right at the edge of the building. 

The light on that building was minimal, so all she could see was the faint outline of a man standing there, face illuminated by the faint glow of what she assumed to be a phone. Yeah, no. If there was a person there in the almost-completely-dark rooftop then she'd just... avoid that possible bad situation as much as possible. It was then that she realised that if she could see this person then they could probably see her as well. She was about to back away as quietly as possible, eyes not leaving the stranger, but then they looked in her direction, eyes locking onto her stare. They stood like that for a moment, staring at eachother. In her head she wished she still had that hidden blade of hers.

_Shit! I gotta fucking get out of here!_

Jamie spun around, sprinting off at breakneck speed. Sure, once she would have risked it, but those were different times. She was an actual assassin then. Now, she was just some stupid hacker that parkoured to pass the time. Feet hitting the concrete again in that left-right-left-right pattern. She didn't want to look behind, didn't want to know what the person could be doing back there. She reached the edge of the building, glad that it wasn't a tall skyscraper because she could easily climb down using the ledges of the windows. If she managed to reach the ground, she could just make her way through the alleys back to her apartment... Yeah, that sounded good. From the rooftop, it'd be quickly get down from the building unless you were like her and knew how to climb and descend buildings. 

Her feet hit the ground, and Jamie wasted no time. Her place was only a few blocks away. She flicked up the hood of her jacket, hands in pockets and started walking as nonchalantly as possible, attempting to produce an air of danger. Maybe if people thought she was dangerous they wouldn't try to mug her or anything. 

... 

Eventually, she made it back in one piece. And hopefully the feeling of being followed would leave her once she entered the safety of her apartment. She fished around in her pockets for her keys, grabbing a hold of them with a firm grip. She reached her door, pulling out the keys and shoving one into the door. Twisting the key in the lock, the door clicked unlocked, and she hurriedly pushed it open before slamming it shut. Head pressed against the wooden door, listening to the quiet footsteps of somebody else walking past. 

_Goddamn, sometimes I'm too paranoid for my own good._

Jamie locked the door, throwing her keys into the small bowl next to the door with a sigh.

"Was there even a person on that roof, or am I just seeing things? It  **is** kind of late..." she rubbed the back of her neck, moving over and flopping down onto her couch with another sigh. 

"Might just play some Halo then, not like I have anything else to do." She reaches forward, sitting up with a groan and turning on her console remotely with her controller.

_I wonder where Aiden is tonight... Probably getting into trouble somewhere..._

She shook away that thought, Aiden didn't deserve to be on her mind tonight. Not when she was having such a fun time on her own. 

...

An hour passed, not long before midnight, and Jamie was still playing Halo, the artificial gun and grenade sounds echoing against the walls of her apartment. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her front door. Curious as to who the hell would want to talk in the middle of the night, Jamie paused her game and got up from the little comfortable spot she'd made while sitting there. She grabbed the keys out of the bowl, pressing them into the lock and unlocking the door. Slowly, she opened it to reveal none other than Aiden Pearce standing there in the hallway. 

"Jamie." 

"Aiden." She stood there in the doorway, him towering over her with his 6'2 and her 5'5, but she still held her own. He knew damn well that she could make him hurt in the blink of an eye.

"Can I come in?" Aiden glanced around the hallway, looking behind him over his shoulder. 

"Sure, why not. Not like I'm doing anything." Jamie moved out of the doorway, bringing the door open slightly more so that he could walk through without any hassle, closing it behind him. Honestly, of all the times to show up, it just had to be now? She hadn't seen him in months, and now he just shows up unannounced on her doorstep, likely just looking for a place to lie low for a few hours. 

Aiden looked around the apartment, eyes flitting over the furniture and other random clutter Jamie had around the place.

"So, what exactly have you been up to tonight? Anything fun, Jamie?"

"Not particularly. I went for a run about an hour or so ago, and since then I've just been playing some games on my console." she shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch, arms folded against her chest.

"Didn't really figure you for the party type of girl. You **were** always into staying at home." He chuckled, looking over towards her, green eyes locking onto brown ones in an attempt to fake some form of intimacy. He was always the one that was good with people, Jamie the one that was good with computers. The perfect team.

"Well, considering how we got into trouble most of the time anyways, I never really saw the point." She tilted her head, shrugging her shoulders casually again. 

The room was silent again, and the two stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Jamie, I-" 

"If this is you attempting to make some sort of half-assed apology, Aiden, then don't. I don't want to hear about how 'you didn't mean to be off the grid for so long' and 'you'll try harder next time'. Because that's what you always say, Aiden, and I'm just through with it all." she interrupted, glaring up towards him. He blinked, looking slightly hurt by this statement before regaining his calm and stony composure, looking away towards the floor. 

Elsewhere, but somewhere really close, people got ready. They had stupid hats and glasses on, and were mostly drunk. Everybody looked around for a person to drunkenly make out with when the countdown finished. The clocks all simultaneously read 11:54PM. 

Jamie sighed, walking over towards the door.

"Look, you should probably go. It's getting late and I'm sure you have other, more important places to be tonight." 

Without a word, Aiden got up and approached her, the clock flicking over to 11:55PM as people began to count down.

**Five!**

Jamie backed up against the wall as he continued to come towards her with a sly smile on his face, her lips parting slightly and breathing heavy.

**Four!**

One of his hands came to rest against her cheek, the other at her waist, her hands pressed against his chest. 

"Aiden..." She quietly said, looking up into his eyes.

**Three!**

He smiled ever so slightly, thumb light rubbing against her cheek. He moved in, lips parting as they moved to meet hers.

**Two!**

Jamie's hand moved the the back of his head, grabbing the cap he was wearing and throwing it off his head, it landing with a clunk on the floor. 

**One!**

Their lips met, pressing together as they locked into a hard kiss, warm bodies pressed against one another, and a heat like brimstone raging within the two of them. 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

People in bars cheered, most kissing their partner of choice, others crying alone in a corner. The clock ticked over again, this time reading 12:00AM. It was officially a new year. 

Their kiss broke off, foreheads pressed together, sharing this brief moment between the two of them.

"I need to go." Aiden spoke in a low voice, moving away from her. He picked his hat up off the floor, and put in back on over his messy hair. Without another word, he left, the door clicking shut behind him. All around her, Jamie listened to the sounds of people celebrating, and fireworks booming off in the distance. 

Goddamn, of course she had to be the one stuck with The Vigilante as her boyfriend. She sighed, finally opening her eyes and deciding to just go to bed, locking the door to her apartment and switching everything off. As her body hit her mattress, her phone buzzed. Sitting there on her lock screen sat a text from Aiden, reading: 

"happy new year ;)" 


End file.
